Recuerdos de la Infancia
by Camille Vermillion
Summary: Elizabeth era tan solo una chiquilla cuando conocio a su primer verdadero amigo, Gilbert, sin embargo una separacion los alejaria por mucho tiempo. Sera que estos se encontraran nuevamente para vivir una nueva historia? (Primer fic, realmente me esforzare! PrussiaxHungria)


Prologo?

Solo quiero ayudar a ambientar la historia. No se si esto lo consideraria un UA(Universo Alternativo) sin embargo no tendre pendientes algunos detalles de la historia real (Me refiero a que son países y cosas así.) En este capitulo Elizabeth es una niña de unos 8 años de edad, lo mismo va para el albino. Son de familias ricas las cuales viven una al lado de la otra. Perdonen si en algunas palabras no coloco sus debidos acentos. Es mi primer fanfic asi que probablemente no sea muy bueno.

Capitulo 1.

La luz del sol atravesaba la ventana, dejando llegar unos pequeños rayos de sol en una pálida piel, casi de porcelana. Allí se encontraba una niña, durmiendo, en una gran cama atestada de pequeños cojines verdes de seda. La pequeña niña poseía una larga cabellera castaña, la cual permanecia suelta, parecia enredarse facilmente mientras ella dormia y giraba en la cama. La luz del sol brillaba con mas intensidad a medida que se iba haciendo mas tarde, pero aun no lograba despertarla. De repente se escucho un golpe en la puerta, la cual fue abierta a los pocos segundos; era una mucama que se acercaba hacia la chiquilla.

-Señorita, es hora de levantarse...- Exclamo la sirvienta mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la pequeña. Esta, sin embargo no despertaba completamente, hacia pucheros con su rostro y sonidos que no terminaban de salir de su boca.- Vamos! Hoy es el dia! - Añadió la mujer mientras destapaba a la contraria. La muchachita abrió sus ojos lentamente, miro a la mujer y le sonrío.- Buenos dias, Scarlet! -Exclamo alegremente mientras se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a vestirse.- La estarán esperando abajo pronto, así que no tarde.- Añadió la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba de la habitación.

-Hoy es el dia...Que dia?- Se pregunto la niña inocentemente, al parecer no lograba recordar por que hoy era un dia tan especial.- Claro! Hoy por fin llegara al vecindario una nueva familia! Espero que tengan una niña de mi edad para poder tener grandes aventuras! -Exclamo hablando consigo misma, estaba realmente entusiasmada. Se coloco la ropa que le habían preparado las sirvientas, un vestido bastante refinado, sin embargo a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, preferia vestir algo simple, poco elegante y comodo, pero ahora no tenia mas opción. Bajo las escaleras rapida y salvajemente, abrió la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al patio frontal de la casa, donde allí la esperaban sus padres.

-Ya han llegado?- Pregunto la peque

La luz del sol atravesaba la ventana, dejando llegar unos pequeños rayos de sol en una pálida piel, casi de porcelana. Allí se encontraba una niña, durmiendo, en una gran cama atestada de pequeños cojines verdes de seda. La pequeña niña poseía una larga cabellera castaña, la cual permanecia suelta, parecia enredarse facilmente mientras ella dormia y giraba en la cama. La luz del sol brillaba con mas intensidad a medida que se iba haciendo mas tarde, pero aun no lograba despertarla. De repente se escucho un golpe en la puerta, la cual fue abierta a los pocos segundos; era una mucama que se acercaba hacia la chiquilla.

-Señorita, es hora de levantarse...- Exclamo la sirvienta mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la pequeña. Esta, sin embargo no despertaba completamente, hacia pucheros con su rostro y sonidos que no terminaban de salir de su boca.- Vamos! Hoy es el dia! - Añadió la mujer mientras destapaba a la contraria. La muchachita abrió sus ojos lentamente, miro a la mujer y le sonrío.- Buenos dias, Scarlet! -Exclamo alegremente mientras se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a vestirse.- La estarán esperando abajo pronto, así que no tarde.- Añadió la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba de la habitación.

-Hoy es el dia...¿Que dia?- Se pregunto la niña inocentemente, al parecer no lograba recordar por que hoy era un dia tan especial.- Claro! Hoy por fin llegara al vecindario una nueva familia! Espero que tengan una niña de mi edad para poder tener grandes aventuras! -Exclamo hablando consigo misma, estaba realmente entusiasmada. Se coloco la ropa que le habían preparado las sirvientas, un vestido bastante refinado, sin embargo a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, preferia vestir algo simple, poco elegante y comodo, pero ahora no tenia mas opción. Bajo las escaleras rapida y salvajemente, abrió la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al patio frontal de la casa, donde allí la esperaban sus padres.

-¿Ya han llegado?- Pregunto la pequeña a su madre, la cual se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

-No todavia, pero no debemos emocionarnos demasiado, ¿Sabes?- Contesto su madre, quizá un poco friamente, pero todo se debía a sus nervios, los cuales eran ya algo cotidiano. Sin embargo la pequeña, muy entusiasmada, continuo preguntando una y otra vez, hasta que se pudo oir las pisadas de los caballos pertenecientes a la carreta, que se acercaban mas y mas. Esta carreta se detuvo en frente de ellos, lentamente bajo la primer persona, un muy apuesto y mayor hombre, el cual extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a su supuesta mujer, una dama de cabellos blancos y piel pálida, tenia un cuerpo muy pequeño, parecia una muñeca. Esta tambien extendió su mano, sin embargo no fue tomada por la tercera y ultima persona parecia no querer la ayuda para bajar, salto desde dentro de la carreta hacia el suelo con unos aires de superioridad. Un niño, no mucho mas alto que la pequeña, debían tener la misma edad, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, era una mirada penetrante pero al mismo tiempo irritante. La familia se acerco a la contraria y se saludaron, sin embargo los dos niños mantuvieron cierta distancia entre ellos. Las familias, para conocerse mejor, decidieron entrar la casa para hablar, dejando a sus pequeños en el jardin para que jugasen. Sin embargo al principio no fue como lo esperaban. El niño se dedico a meter ramitas en los hormigueros, mientras que la pequeña trepaba arboles.  
Al pasar el tiempo estos se fueron aburriendo, hasta tal punto en el cual los dos se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro sin decir absolutamente nada.

- Me llamo Elizabeth.- Exclamo la niña intentando acabar con ese momento tan silencioso.

- No te he preguntado.- Contesto el albino, tratando de parecer genial.- Pero yo me llamo Gilbert. - Añadió luego de su intento fallido.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar al patio trasero? Hay arboles altos y algunas colinas...podria ser divertido...- Pregunto de una manera un tanto inocente.

Al principio le resulto un tanto extraño que una niña tan bien vestida y educada, o al menos eso parecia, le gustara trepar arboles y deslizarse por las colinas, sin preocupación alguna hacia sus ropas, pero sin dudarlo dos veces acepto. Despues de todo esas cosas le encantaban. Los niños se levantaron y se dirigieron corriendo hacia ese jardin.

Luego de un rato, el color del cielo anunciaba que ya era tarde, posiblemente las 7, y empezaba a oscurecer. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa contentos, ella con todo su vestido rasgado y manchado con barro. Las ropas del peliblanco estaban hechas un desastre tambien.

- ¿Que sucedió con ustedes?!- Preguntaron las dos madres al mismo tiempo. Apenas habían llegado y ya eran un completo desastre. Al cabo de unos minutos las familias se saludaron y la familia ajena se dirigió a su casa. Mientras que el albino estaba siendo regañado por su madre le sonrío a lo lejos a la pequeña y en sus labios se pudo leer "Espero poder jugar contigo otra vez". La jovencita asintió alegremente mientras lo saludaba con su mano.

Había sido un gran dia para ella, aunque no era una niña, realmente disfruto jugar con alguien como el. Poco a poco se iria formando una gran amistad entre ellos dos, la cual algún dia tendría que ser terminada.


End file.
